<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by Passionate_Storyteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956171">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionate_Storyteller/pseuds/Passionate_Storyteller'>Passionate_Storyteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exploring scenes from The Rescue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionate_Storyteller/pseuds/Passionate_Storyteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene between Din winning the fight and appearing on the bridge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exploring scenes from The Rescue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Noromo Mando: Mandalorian Genfics Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“You sparing my life?” Gideon looked up at him mockingly. “Well, this should be interesting.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sparing my life?” Gideon looked up at him mockingly. “Well, this should be interesting.”</p><p>Din tilted his helmet down to glare at the man. “You’re lucky Cara wants you alive.” He said, lip curling.</p><p>Blood still thrumming from the fight, he jerked the moff’s wrists in front of him, pulling a pair of restraints from a pouch on his belt. The hiss they made as they snapped over Gideon’s wrists was immensely satisfying.</p><p>Gideon’s eyes slid this way and that, and Din remembered…</p><p>Keeping half an eye on the moff, he walked down the corridor to where that… Darksaber, or whatever it was, had landed. He picked it up, then clipped it to his belt. “Don’t get any ideas.” He said, noticing Gideon’s eyes were still on him. “You’ve <em>lost</em>.”</p><p>Gideon smiled. “Perhaps.” He said, as if enjoying his own private joke. But really, that was how he’d been all day. Din decided to ignore him. He was going <em>enjoy</em> handing this scum over to Cara. Perhaps she’d send him a holopic of him in a jail cell…</p><p>Din gave himself a mental shake. Before any of that could happen, there was something much, <em>much</em> more important Din needed to do.</p><p>Leaving Gideon on the floor after a quick but thorough pat-down, he shouldered his spear and turned towards the door, keying it open. And there he was. Standing in front of where the door had been, hands raised, despite the tiny cuffs. Had he been pressing them against the door, that whole time?</p><p>Grogu looked up at Din; downturned ears slowly rising, tiny frown receding. “Boo?” he asked.</p><p>Din felt himself shaking, with much more than just post-battle tremors. He knelt down ungracefully – it was more of a stumble to the floor, really – and reached out. “H-hey Grogu.” He whispered, “It’s okay. I’m here now.”</p><p>At the words, a smile transformed Grogu’s face. “Ah baa!” he exclaimed, and toddled straight into Din’s arms.</p><p>Din’s arms wrapped around his tiny, precious bundle. “I’m here.” He repeated. Carefully – oh so carefully – he lifted the child, holding him close, under his chin. He felt Grogu’s little head brush the fabric there, the grip of his claws as his hands sought purchase, despite their bindings.</p><p>He ignored Gideon’s quiet scoff from behind them, the soft, “how touching,” barely registering. All that mattered was Grogu.</p><p>“Mrp,” Grogu murmured, rubbing his nose against Din’s covered throat. Din’s breath hitched.<br/>
“Everything’s going to be all right.” He promised, breath shaking.</p><p>A rash promise, perhaps. But he wanted it to be true. Desperately.</p><p>Another moment on the floor, holding each other – and then Din forced himself to get up, cradling Grogu. They could fall apart together later. They had to get out of here first. Starting with…</p><p>He fumbled for the key he’d retrieved from Gideon, fitting it to the lock on those tiny binders. They fell away to the floor with a soft <em>clink</em>, and Grogu gasped. Din looked down at him, concerned – then realised that was a gasp of relief.</p><p>There were circles of rough scrapes around Grogu’s wrists, where he’d tried to wriggle out of the cuffs. His little hands curled and uncurled. Din took both of Grogu’s hands in one of his own, then hissed at how cold they were. He rubbed them, getting the circulation back. Grogu cooed. Then he caught Din’s fingers with one hand, while the other tapped against the beskar covering Din’s heart.</p><p>“Ooh,” he said, looking up to meet Din’s eyes through the helmet. Din gasped.</p><p>
  <em>Safe-home-love-trust</em>
</p><p>The feeling was accompanied by a rush of warmth, spreading from Grogu’s hands. It steadied him, grounded him.</p><p>Din blinked in surprise, then blinked again against tears. “Oh, ad’ika,” he whispered. Is this what Ahsoka had meant? How she communicated with him?</p><p>He shut his eyes and concentrated on the emotions he felt on being able to hold Grogu again. <em>Protection-comfort-love-relief</em>. It was clumsy, but he hoped it worked.</p><p>Grogu squeaked. “Ayyy-eh!” he said, smiling.</p><p>Message received, Din hoped.</p><p>The moment was broken by a movement near Din’s foot. He tensed, whirling around in time to give Moff Gideon – who’d been inching his way across the floor – a solid kick in the side. “Argh!” Gideon crumpled.</p><p>“Pffbt,” Grogu said, looking at the cringing moff. He pressed a little more firmly into Din’s chest.</p><p>Din stared down at Gideon, considering his options. Then he shifted Grogu more firmly into his left arm, and pulled out the Darksaber with his right.</p><p>Carefully, he pressed the ignition switch and studied it curiously, as he hadn't had time to before. “Huh.” He said. </p><p>“Ooh,” Grogu agreed.</p><p>Din smiled at him, a little distracted. He’d have to ask Bo-Katan what the weapon was made of, later. It was a nifty thing, if a bit strange.</p><p>He looked down at the moff again. “Up you get, Gideon,” he said, “Time to go.”</p><p>Grogu was a comforting weight in his arm as they went.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This show has taken over my heart, well and truly. When more awake, I may turn this into a series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>